The Trip Of A Lifetime
by thesweetness0292
Summary: What happens when Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and their families go on a Spring Break trip to Disneyland? Chaos? Romance? Fun? Or just a flat-out bad time? You find out.
1. The Plans

The Trip of a Lifetime  
  
A/N: AAH! Finally back from my writer's block! It wasn't exactly creative block, but more like "Time-to-deal-with-other-stuff block". Interesting, eh? Well, never fear, because I'm B-AAA-CK! Yay! This is one of my new ideas for the stories, where the trio and their parents go to Disneyland for a week! Sorry that it's so well-known, but it's the easiest place to describe for me, because I've been there about 12 or 13 times in my lifetime (we go there every year, but we went once when my mom was pregnant with me, so that counts!). OK, well, now I'll write!  
  
Chapter 1: The Plans  
  
"Lizzie, Matt, we have something to tell you," Jo McGuire told her two kids; her oldest, Lizzie, was 16, and her youngest, Matt, was 12.  
  
"Wait, are you saying you're having a baby?" Matt said, alarmed. He would always worry that he would be replaced. Jo and her husband, Sam McGuire, glanced at each other, then burst out laughing.  
  
"No! I was just going to tell you guys that we're going to Disneyland for spring break with Gordo and Miranda's families," Jo said, smiling at Lizzie. David Gordon (better known as "Gordo") and Miranda Sanchez were Lizzie's best friends. Lizzie's mom and Gordo's mom shared the same hospital room when Lizzie and Gordo were born, and Gordo was born about a week before Lizzie was. They met Miranda at preschool, they all got along, and the rest, as they say, is history.  
  
"That's great, Mom," Lizzie said, a little uneasily. See, the thing is, the whole story isn't as nonchalant as that. Over the years, Gordo and Lizzie exchanged feelings for each other. Gordo liked Lizzie all throughout middle school, but Lizzie didn't notice that until their trip to Rome. Gordo and Lizzie kissed in Rome, and Lizzie first noticed her crush on him. But, Gordo got over it and suddenly became "cool", cool enough for plenty of girls to want to date him. Now Gordo considered him and Lizzie "just best friends, like always", while Lizzie still liked Gordo, a lot.  
  
"Is there something wrong with this, Lizzie? I mean, Gordo and Miranda are your best friends," Sam spoke up. Lizzie shook her head and smiled at her parents, and raised her eyebrows at Matt. He was making out with himself, giving off the vibe that he knew that Lizzie was practically in love with Gordo. Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, this is totally great! I mean, a whole week with Miranda and Gordo! At Disneyland! I mean, we haven't been there since I was Porky's age," Lizzie exclaimed, motioning to Matt when she said "Porky".  
  
"Lizzie! Stop making fun of your brother. The trip's in a week! Don't mess it up for yourself," Jo said. Matt smirked, and repeated that to Lizzie, who then smacked his head.  
  
"Sorry, dearest Matthew, but you deserved that," Lizzie said. She then finished her dinner, excused herself, and went up to her room to call Miranda and Gordo. She called Gordo first, then there-way-ed Miranda in.  
  
"Have you guys heard?" Lizzie said when they were all on the phone.  
  
"Spring Break at Disneyland? Yeah, we've heard," Gordo said nonchalantly.  
  
"How are you so, unexcited? This is gonna be great! Just the three of us, in Disneyland!" Miranda said, dreamily.  
  
"First of all, it's DISNEYLAND! A whole bunch of screaming kids running around with Mickey Mouse ears and those huge hand things," Gordo said.  
  
"And, Randa, we're not gonna be alone. Don't forget our parents. Ugh, and the weasel too. How fun," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"But, still! Just think about the fun parts! How cool will we look, sporting halters and flip flops in Anaheim, riding all the cool rides?!?! It's gonna be awesome!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"She's got a great point, Gordo. It will be great. Just go with it," Lizzie said, herself beginning to dream about it.  
  
"I'll try. . . but I gotta go. Still have Pre-Cal stuff to do," Gordo said. 'Well, at least some things haven't changed', Lizzie thought.  
  
"OK, bye!" Lizzie and Miranda chirped. He clicked off, and Miranda stayed on with Lizzie.  
  
"This will be great for you two!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked, obliviously.  
  
"Oh, come ON, Liz! You know you want him!" Miranda said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, but there's no chance he'll want me too. Period. Case closed. No questions asked," Lizzie said. Miranda knew about Lizzie's attraction to Gordo, but she also knew about his everlasting attraction to her.  
  
"You never know, Liz. Wait, lemme say this: YOU'LL never know. But, I have my ways. Bye!" Miranda clicked off, letting Lizzie think about what she said.  
  
E/N: Hey! I hope you like it! I think I like it as much as W.I.T.! Hehe, I love the way Miranda does that! Well, more is coming soon! 


	2. The Long Awaited Long Ride

The Trip Of A Lifetime  
  
A/N: OK, not very much publicity (one review, but thanks for it, loopyllou1!) but of course I ALWAYS start like that . . . so I'm not too shaken up over it! Well, I'm home sick today (totally sucks, but I really need to get better for tomorrow's honor choir tryouts) so I can write more for you guys! A few chapters are guaranteed, so be grateful! Hehe! Well, here you go: Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: The Long-Awaited Long Ride  
  
As the last Friday before Spring Break approached the trio very quickly, Lizzie found out how hard it was to pack for DISNEYLAND, of all places! It was supposed to be about 80-90 degrees on average during that week, and in Hillridge, it's usually around 65 degrees this time of year. She, of course, had a shopping spree with Miranda, and picked out some new halters and flip-flops and tanks, not to mention shorts. They hit the sale racks and surprisingly found some awesome stuff. Altogether, they had 8 halters, 6 tanks, and 6 pairs of shorts, costing $60.00. And they each got a pair of flip-flops, $10 each. The harder part was actually packing all of that stuff!  
  
The following day was the planned departure date. Since 10 people couldn't fit into one car, they decided to have the Sanchez and McGuire families ride together in the McGuire's Expedition and to have the Gordon's ride in their BMW 330CI.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I thought I was your friend," Gordo said melodramatically.  
  
"Oh, come on, Gordo; you need 'quality family time'," Miranda teased.  
  
"Thank goodness for CD players," Gordo looked at them and cracked up.  
  
"Whatever, we have to 'load up our million bags'," Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked at her mom. She was struggling with Matt, who was saying that he couldn't leave without his TV and poster and weird junk . . . "Sorry, I just have to be involved in torturing Matt! I'll be right back." And with that, she ran over to the midnight blue Expedition.  
  
"Yo, Matt, want us to leave you here with the babysitter? Oh, what was her name again? Maybe . . . Mrs. Harvey?" Lizzie taunted. Matt absolutely HATED Mrs. Harvey, because, as he said, 'She smells DEAD!' (A/N: I just HAD to use that!)  
  
"Maybe I don't need the TV and Weird Al poster and all of my stuff . . ." Matt said, his voice shaky.  
  
"Took you long enough. Now get in the car and leave Mom alone," Lizzie said in a harsh voice. He ran in, muttering the words 'Mrs. Harvey, for a whole week!' and shaking his head. Lizzie smiled at her mom, and her mom laughed.  
  
"OK, I was wrong. You can mess around with Matt's head anytime that I can't. Deal?" Jo held out her hand, and Lizzie shook it. Lizzie ran back to her friends, who were getting their stuff in the cars. Miranda had an evil smile on her face, and Gordo looked reluctant and mad at himself. As Miranda shot him a glance, she raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Lizzie was puzzled.  
  
"What's going on with you two?" Lizzie asked Miranda as she threw her bag into the car. Miranda just kept throwing in luggage until there was nothing left. She smiled, and denied anything was happening.  
  
Really, though, something great happened in Miranda and Gordo's conversation. It was especially good for Lizzie, which was why Miranda didn't tell her what happened. It went a little like this: Miranda asked Gordo about his feelings for Lizzie. He replied with a "Why should I tell you?" Miranda just glared at him, and said, "Fine, I guess you'll never know how she feels about you." He immediately told Miranda how he felt about her (which just happened to be that he wasn't sure) and it was truthful, Miranda could tell. So she left him alone to work on the luggage.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. But come on! We have to get on the road!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Lizzie, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going with the Gordon's to help them get to the park. So you and Miranda can have the back seat," Jo said. Miranda and Lizzie high-fived and got into the car.  
  
As they started up the car, the DVD player started and Matt, along with Mrs. Sanchez, watched "Rush Hour" in the second row. The ride was just a little bit longer than the actual movie, which worked perfectly, because Miranda and Lizzie wanted to talk and gossip.  
  
"So Lizzie, how's your love life?" Miranda teased.  
  
"How about non-existent love life? That works better. But, to answer your question, it's not going anywhere," Lizzie groaned. She looked back to see Gordo and his dad in the front seat, and Mrs. McGuire and Mrs. Gordon in the back. Gordo smiled at Lizzie and waved. She waved back, then turned back around to Miranda.  
  
"Doesn't really look like it," Miranda muttered.  
  
"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you," Lizzie said. 'She seriously is blonde', Miranda thought, and laughed.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Miranda assured her, and that was the end of that conversation.  
  
E/N: How was that for a really bad chapter? Sorry, but it was sort of thrown together into something I hoped would be good. I love the Gordons' car! LOL . . . But then I love the McGuire car too! So, let's just say that my creativity and my health are linked! Just kidding! Well, I have some more writing to do! 


	3. Arriving at the Happiest Place On Earth

The Trip of a Lifetime  
  
A/N: My writing streak! I'm actually feeling a lot better than before, now that I had a good lunch and rested a lot. So maybe that means high-quality writing for you! Well, let's see if it's true! Chapter Three, comin' atcha!  
  
Chapter Three: Arriving at the Happiest Place on Earth  
  
For the next 2 hours, Miranda and Lizzie played the alphabet game (the one where you look on road signs and have to find words in order of the alphabet), made up stupid songs, made up a story one line at a time, and talked about guys. They were about to die of boredom when they finally reached Disneyland Drive. As they drove up to the parking lot, they saw California Screamin' (the roller coaster in Disney's California Adventure), the Matterhorn, and the trams. So much had changed in 5 years, especially the add-on new theme park and shopping district. They smiled and were happy that they finally got there.  
  
"So, madÅe, where are we staying? In the Disneyland Hotel? Or somewhere else?" Miranda asked her mother, Gabriella Sanchez.  
  
"We're staying at the new hotel, The Grand Californian. It's basically inside the new park," Gabriella said. "It's really a nice hotel. Costs a lot, but then again, we hardly ever go on big trips. Except for Mexico a few years ago."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Gabriella. We haven't gone on a big vacation since Lizzie was about 10," Sam agreed.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lizzie exclaimed, opening the door. When she found out no one was following her, she stopped. "Well, come ON!" Everyone laughed at her.  
  
"We're waiting for the Gordon's and your mom," Miranda's dad, Daniel Sanchez, answered. Right after he said that, they heard a car horn beep at them. Everyone turned around, to find out that it was the BMW holding Mr. Gordon, Mrs. Gordon, Gordo, and Mrs. McGuire. They waved, and Lizzie, Miranda, and Matt ran out of the car to meet them. Matt ran to his mom while Miranda and Lizzie met up with Gordo.  
  
"Hey, sorry for sticking you with your parents . . . and my mom," Lizzie said sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I actually got to listen to my own stations, and my dad wasn't too bad. We even planned to go on a few rides together," Gordo said.  
  
"Aw, is little David actually bonding with his daddy?" Miranda teased. She had nothing against getting along with parents, but considering Gordo's relationship with his parents, who were psychiatrists, it's really rare that Gordo would actually talk to his dad.  
  
"Hey, I think it's cool. I mean, I talk to my mom, or at least about some stuff. She can be alright, I guess. She's the one who raised me, with my dad. So I try to be on their good sides," Lizzie said. Miranda looked at the pavement while they were walking. It was like the Walk of Stars, with handprints from Disney characters and their 'signatures'.  
  
"I'm not saying that our parents aren't cool. I'm just saying that I'm surprised that Gordo and his dad are getting along. I thought you said he was too busy for you or something," Miranda said. All of that was true.  
  
"True, but he changed his hours so we can get more 'bonding time'," Gordo said, becoming himself again. "Can we please stop talking about our parents, of all people, and just enjoy Disneyland?!?!"  
  
"Good idea," Lizzie said, and smiled at him. They laughed and Miranda shook her head. 'This is going to be a long week', she thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they reached the Grand Californian, the girls were sick of carrying their bags, which were quite heavy, being full of clothes and makeup and extra shoes and hair stuff, and . . . shall I go on? But Gordo was doing fine, as he only brought clothes and a few books. He laughed at the girls, whose bags were close to the ground.  
  
"Need any help?" Gordo asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, YEAH! How is this funny to you? We're being tortured, by ourselves!" Miranda cried. She dropped her bags and paused for a minute.  
  
"Here, I'll take one of yours," Gordo said as he took one of her bags. He then looked at Lizzie struggling. He wanted to leave her alone with hers, because she looked so cute when she was struggled. 'Wait, did I just say she was cute?' Gordo asked himself.  
  
"Uh, a little help here, Gordo?" Lizzie panted as she too dropped her bags. Gordo looked at her, and considered the possibility of holding one of her bags.  
  
"I don't know. Miranda's bag is really heavy, and then I have my gigantic bag in my other hand," Gordo joked. "But maybe if you hold my bag then I'll hold yours."  
  
"Ugh! You're such a pain! Fine," Lizzie said, as she snatched his bag from his hand. He laughed, and carried hers. "McGuire, you're worse than Miranda!" Gordo said, as he caught up with his parents, who were with Miranda and Lizzie's parents and Matt, by the concierge. Lizzie and Miranda got there as fast as they could, and they were split apart into their rooms. The room assignments were as follows: Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were in the first room with Lizzie and Miranda; Gordo was with his parents and Matt in the connected room; and Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez were in the next room. When they finally got settled in their rooms, they went down to one of the hotel restaurants: The Storybook Café. They ate their dinners and went back up into their rooms, awaiting the next day.  
  
E/N: I keep getting distracted! Sorry this takes so long, but I have so much to do today that I'm always getting distracted! I'll try much harder to stay focused, but at least I have the first three chapters for this story done! Well, I can't guarantee that I'll get too many more chapters up by the end of today, but I'll at least write another one! 


	4. The Deceiving Ways of Matt's Love Life

The Trip Of A Lifetime  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm going through a really tough time in my life. Thank you to all of the nice reviews I've gotten! I wasn't not updating because of the flames I got (ahem. . . Blah Blah Blah and Claire) because, quite frankly, I didn't even know I got them until today! But Blah Blah Blah and Claire, you're entitled to your own opinion. Blah Blah Blah: Thanks for your opinion, I guess. . . Claire: If you don't want me to update, then do the easiest thing possible; just don't read my story! And to everyone else, once again, thanks! Well, here's my story!  
  
Chapter 4: The Deceiving Ways Of Matt's Love Life  
  
"Wow," Lizzie said, staring at the Main Street Railroad Station. In front of the station was a flower arrangement shaped in Mickey Mouse's head. Lizzie didn't remember any of this, because the last time she went was when she thought it was so "uncool" to go to Disneyland. Luckily, she'd changed, and now she was totally in love with Mickey. OK, well, not really. . .  
  
"You can say that again," Miranda said, referring to what seemed like millions of people crowding around the entrance-ways. The little tunnels that lead to Main Street U.S.A. were crowded with kids and adults alike. She could hardly hear a word Lizzie, Gordo, or anyone else was saying.  
  
"Wow," Gordo said again, joking. Miranda turned around and slapped him.  
  
"Miranda! Not in front of the children!" Lizzie cracked. She and Gordo cracked up, and Miranda shook her head, raising her eyebrows. Matt walked toward them, and put his arms around Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
"Well, girls, welcome to Disneyland," Matt said, like one of the workers. He then looked at Miranda, and said," So, babe, what's first? The Tunnel of I Love /I? Maybe, It's A Small World?" Miranda just burst out laughing, Lizzie going along with her. Gordo was laughing the hardest, though. He was about to roll on the ground, or just find a place to sit, when their parents came along.  
  
"Hey, girls, Gordo, what's so funny?" Jo asked. She noticed that Matt was surprised at their laughing.  
  
"MattwantstodateMiranda!" Lizzie managed to choke out. She was still searching for breath, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Jo screamed. The tourists around them stared as the teenagers stood up and straightened themselves up. They glanced at each other, smiling, and watched as Matt was taken to a bench a few feet away to be lectured.  
  
When they got back from the "disciplinary meeting", the group ventured into Main Street. There were a lot of people just standing in Town Square, looking at their maps and the stores. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon saw the "Great Moments With Mr. Lincoln" attraction, and Gordo kindly pointed out that they were there for 'simple entertainment' (his parents said that to him on the way there), which caused them to shut up. The group strolled around Main Street and window-shopped, until they reached entrances to two magical worlds: Tomorrowland (which leads to Fantasyland) and Adventureland. They decided to have a bit to eat in Main Street at the Plaza Inn Restaurant and then explore Tomorrowland, before going to Downtown Disney and having dinner. As they entered the Plaza Inn, the workers greeted them kindly (of course, it's DISNEYLAND!) and they had their lunch.  
  
After their Plaza Inn lunch, they headed over to Tomorrowland, which was filled with heaps of people. It was so hard to maneuver at Disneyland! They finally reached their first destination: Space Mountain. (A/N: Yes, I understand that it is under construction at this time, but let's just imagine that it wasn't! Because I really wish that it will be open next time I go! I didn't go last year, so I miss it.) Since there were no children under the height limit, they all walked into the building and went into the back of the line.  
  
E/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to write this! I was interrupted every time I tried to write it, so it took longer than I anticipated. Well, I'll try to write more today! 


	5. A Surprise in the Form of a Guy

The Trip of a Lifetime  
  
A/N: I'm BACK! Yay! I have, like, a million reviews! Well, not really, but it's really really nice to see a lot more reviews coming in right when I come back home! Sorry this took so long, but yesterday was hectic (we redecorated my room) so I couldn't write. But I'm here today, with tons of homework! I'll try to write as much as possible, though, k?  
  
Chapter 5: A Surprise in the Form of a Guy  
  
As they finally reached the top of the mountain, Matt saw that there were about 200 people waiting for Space Mountain! At least Lizzie had her friends, and his parents had the other parents. But Matt didn't have anyone! No Lanny, no Melina, no Jasper (A/N: sorry! LOL), no Oscar . . . and even though Gordo was here, it wasn't fair, because he was with Lizzie and Miranda. 'I'll just have to get him out', Matt thought. Matt walked over to the spot where Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were standing, and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Dang!" Miranda exclaimed. "I forgot my towel! If I get wet, I'll be freezing!"  
  
"Here," Gordo said, throwing a pink and white towel to Miranda from his bag. "You asked me to hold it for you, along with the brush and lip-gloss AND extra outfit."  
  
'Now was the time', Matt thought. He walked over to Gordo, put an arm around him, and opened his mouth. Gordo rolled his eyes, and Lizzie giggled. Miranda shaded her eyes with her hand and shook her head.  
  
"You really should have some guy friends," Matt said to Gordo. "Hey, well whaddaya know? I'm a guy, and I'm a great friend," (Lizzie rolled her eyes, Miranda laughed)" So I guess I'm the perfect guy friend!"  
  
Gordo looked pleadingly at Lizzie and Miranda for help, and they just burst out laughing. Gordo had just opened his mouth to reply when Jo said, "Hey, guys, the line's moving! Come on!" Gordo sighed.  
  
"When you're ready to answer, you know who to call," Matt said, in his Bond voice. With that, he left them and went up to his mom and dad.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo, you know who to call," Miranda joked. Lizzie laughed, and the two girls ran up to the rest of their group. Gordo started to walk slowly toward his friends and family when he heard a familiar voice call his name behind him. He made out the words, "Yo, Gor-don!" 'Oh, God, it's Ethan.' he thought. He stopped and waited for Ethan to approach him.  
  
"Yo, dude! What's crackin'?" Ethan said, throwing up his hand for a high five. Gordo slapped his hand hesitantly, and turned away to roll his eyes.  
  
"Nothing really, but I gotta go. Sorry, I gotta catch up," Gordo said, pointing to the group. Ethan smiled and scratched his head.  
  
"Whoa, you're here with Miranda and Liz-zay! And MATT! I love that little guy! And those two FINE ladies over there!" Ethan exclaimed, a little confused.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, as if Ethan were really that dumb (because he IS!). "Hey, wanna come over with us?" 'Way to bring Ethan, of all people, to mess up any chance with Lizzie! Wait; did I just say that I want a chance with Lizzie? Man, Ethan does that to you.'  
  
"Sure, dude! Let's go!" Ethan said, and ran up to Lizzie and Miranda. Gordo followed and shook his head reluctantly.  
  
"Yo, Lizzay! And Randa! What's up?" Ethan said, putting his elbows on Lizzie and Miranda's shoulders. Miranda smiled politely at him and Lizzie had this look on her face that said, "Okay, get off of me before I scratch you—HARD." Gordo saw this and was puzzled. Wasn't Lizzie head over heels for Ethan?  
  
"Hey Ethan. So, why are you here?" Lizzie said. "I mean, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but aren't you with family or something?" It was true. She wasn't trying to be mean, but she really did not want him there.  
  
"Yeah, uh, Tawny's back over there, with my dad," Ethan said, a little puzzled. "Or at least I thought they were. Hold up, guys!" And with that, he ran over to the lady who was next to him and his family in the line. She directed him downstairs, and he ran down, yelling, "Dad! Tawny! WAIT!!" Lizzie and Miranda laughed, while Gordo shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, what was that look for?" Gordo asked. He still didn't find that one out.  
  
"Uh, what look?" Lizzie asked, pretending to be oblivious. 'Darn, he saw it!'  
  
"The one that said, 'Get off of me before I kill you' all over it," Gordo replied slowly, allowing her to fully comprehend what he was saying.  
  
"Oh, that look! Well, uh, he was hurting me by jamming his elbow into my shoulder, so, uh, yeah. K?" Lizzie spit out. She realized how hard it was to lie to her best friend, not to mention the guy she was in love with. 'What?!? Love? Whoa, I didn't know I liked him that much.  
  
"Ook," Gordo said, a little doubtful. But he thought he had to believe her. She was his best friend, not to mention the girl he was in love with. 'WHAT?!? Love? When did THAT happen?'  
  
"Come ON, guys! We're gonna be on soon!" Sam called to the teens. They ran over to him and thought some more about what was going on. (Except for Miranda, who was stuck with Matt.) As they boarded their car, they tried to stop thinking about this, but they still couldn't stop. At least they were alone in their thoughts. Or so they thought...  
  
Little did both of the 'lovebirds' (as Miranda called them) know, but Miranda had special mind-reading abilities. OK, not really, but she could definitely tell when they were having thoughts about each other. And Miranda read right through them.  
  
E/N: That was weird, huh! At least it filled up spots. Man, all I can think about with this story is the ending, since I know exactly what's gonna happen! Oh well, I'll upload this and do some homework! xox MeGaN 


	6. The Joy of Receiving Your Drivers Licens...

The Trip of a Lifetime  
  
A/N: Wow... it's been like 2 weeks! Sorry for the delay, but my usual excuse will come to effect this time also: I've been mad busy! Hehe, I've had softball practice, school, softball games, homework, did I mention softball? Lol... so SORRY! I'll try to write at least 2 more chappies today because I have the day off! I love national holidays. . .  
  
Chapter 6: The Joy of Receiving Your Driver's License (at Autopia)  
  
It was now about 3:00, and they were in line for Autopia, which happened to be massive. After the weird Space Mountain ride, the threesome agreed to go on again on another day, since they had, like, 5 more days at "The Happiest Place on Earth". The bad part of this whole trip? It wasn't exactly the happiest place to be now, especially with that surprise Ethan visit. Lizzie brushed off her shoulder for about the millionth time, trying to brush off the memories of that weird moment along with the clean air (that she thought might be infected). Gordo stared at Lizzie's struggle to clean her sparkling shoulder, and was a little dazed. Miranda saw this, and slapped Gordo.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" Gordo hissed, an evil look on his face. Miranda smirked.  
  
"You know I'm perfectly fine with your little 'thing' for Lizzie, because I know there's no guy better suited for her. But PLEASE stop staring at her!" Miranda hissed back, and Lizzie looked up, hearing a 'hiss' noise. Lizzie raised her eyebrows, and shook her head. Gordo looked at Miranda as if she were crazy, and looked back at Lizzie.  
  
He saw her now struggling to fix her hair into a perfect ponytail. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti-strap tank with a picture of Cinderella on the top and the word "Royalty" in cursive, a pair of plain jean shorts, and white sneakers. She also sported a pair of blue sunglasses, and a Disneyland necklace from the 3rd grade. Gordo thought she looked great, but that wasn't really saying much, because he ALWAYS thought she looked great, even in her Elton John. . . THING from when she was a completely different person one day (A/N: Those Freaky McGuires! Remember?). Miranda just rolled her eyes. She thought Gordo was acting really pathetically.  
  
She had absolutely NO feelings for Gordo, none at ALL, but the sight of him acting under a spell made her sick. Sure, Lizzie was great, and she knew the two (Lizzie and Gordo) had a thing for each other (OK, not a thing, a deep love) but still: did he have to act like a robot in front of Lizzie? It sort of reminded her of a fourth grade girl drooling over the boy who she thought was cute (even though he was really ugly and immature) or a little preschooler receiving her first puppy. It was different, though. He totally denied he had any feelings for Lizzie, and even though he was still madly in love with Lizzie, he went out with any girl who really liked him. He would think something was between them, but he would realize no one could replace Lizzie, and dump the girl (kindly, of course). Lizzie would try to get over Gordo's many girlfriends, but it wouldn't really work, as Lizzie could never find anyone she really liked. She even went out with Ethan Craft in 9th grade, but she found out she really didn't like him. Miranda, of course, heard all about Lizzie's side, but she had to find out Gordo's for herself.  
  
The line FINALLY moved, and they were about halfway through line. Lizzie decided to go chat with Miranda and Gordo about the vacation, since so far, the day was basically about her love life (or so she thought). She sat between Miranda and Gordo in their shady spot. Lizzie sensed something was wrong, because Gordo was just sitting on the rail, staring at his Vans. Gordo almost *always* acknowledged Lizzie's presence. But today, he was just sitting there, tying his shoe and untying his shoe again and repeating this over and over. . . there wasn't any stopping him! And Miranda wasn't helping much, either. She was sitting there, retying her French braids and staring out into space. She put the red hair tie into her hair, matching her red halter and white shorts perfectly. She bent down and scratched her leg when she saw a smooth hand tying a white sneaker. Miranda sat up quickly, and embarrassedly smiled at Lizzie.  
  
"Sorry about that, chica," Miranda apologized. "Didn't really know you were there! But then again, that's me, daydreaming about Justin Timberlake. . . "  
  
"Oh great, now you're turning into me!" Lizzie exclaimed. She laughed, with Miranda laughing along, and Gordo *finally* looked up. He turned his head to see where the noise was coming from, and his eyes landed on Lizzie's hair. 'She has the most beautiful hair,' he thought. Lizzie turned her head and saw Gordo there, looking at the two girls, and she smiled at him. He gratefully returned the gesture, and raised his eyebrows at Miranda's look. She had this 'Ooh, I *told* you!' look on her face, and it bugged the crap out of him.  
  
"Houston, Gordo has entered the building!" Lizzie exclaimed, and all three friends laughed. They began to chat about the trip, and how excited they were, and finally the line moved immensely. They went up, and by that time, they were on the stairs, waiting to be escorted to their cars. When they finally got to their designated spots, Lizzie got the purple car, Gordo got the gold car, and Miranda got the blue car. Gordo, since he was oldest, was first, Miranda was second oldest, therefore she was second, and Lizzie was two days younger than Miranda, making her third. The rest of the families were behind them, making Matt behind Lizzie. That, obviously, was *not* a good idea, and Matt bumped into Lizzie's car as much as he could (without being seen, of course). When they finally finished, they got their paper licenses, and got to take a picture with the car in the Kodak picture place.  
  
'Oh, wow, I feel so special! I have my license! I'm gonna thank Mom and Dad and Gordo and Miranda and Matt and Gordo's parents and Miranda's whole family. . . ' Lizzie thought.  
  
"Yay! I have my license! Even if it *is* just a piece of recycled paper. . . "Lizzie said.  
  
"At least I got a picture in mine," Miranda retorted. Lizzie giggled, and Gordo smiled, nodding his head.  
  
"Oh, but I'm still better than all of you. I actually have my REAL driver's test in a month!" Gordo said, raising his eyebrows, ready for a comment. The girls just sighed (loudly) and Lizzie put her pouty face on. Miranda just crossed her arms and stomped her foot like a four-year-old. They all laughed and kept on arguing about who was better. As they talked and laughed, Matt stood there, watching, and felt lonelier than ever.  
  
E/N: Aww. . . that was sad! *wipes tear from eyes* But it ties in with next chapter, so let's just say that Matt gets a LOT happier. . . and next chapter, something totally awesome happens to Miranda! OK, OK, enough said, I'll post this and next chapter very soon! 


End file.
